¡Que Día!
by YulieD D' Cullen
Summary: Un Día De Trabajo... Es Hora de Relajarnos y Disfrutar...Que Les Parece Bella,Edward,un Baño y Muchos Cariños.. Les Invito A Pasar.. Mi Primer One Shot :P


Los Personajes Son De La Linda y Creativa mente de Meyer :) Yo solo los Tomo Pretados Un Rato Para Intentar Jugar y Dar Luz A esto... La Trama Es Mía y también Mi Primer fic... Lq

(Ojitos De El Gato De Shrek)

* * *

><p>El día de ayer había sido demasiado agotador, no había parado ni un solo ratito de trabajar pues quería tener mi libro listo cuanto antes.<p>

Aunque mi precioso, divino admirable sexy engreído dios griego y blablá esposo había intentado distraerme durante mi trabajo con sus sonrisas torcidas que deslumbraban a cualquiera y ese cuerpazo y oh! Por dios sus labios….

Solo que todo había sido en vano o no todo pues si había logrado desconcentrarme un poquitito así que tuve que recoger las pocas cenizas que quedaban de mi autocontrol y rogarle que se comportara.

Después de que me hiciera un pucherito de lo mas adorable se retiro todo frustrado; me mataba verlo así pero en realidad quería terminar.. Sabía que tendría que darle su recompensa…

Dios a estas alturas de mi vida soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y no deseo estar en el lugar de otro.

Tengo al mejor marido de todo el mundo por el que muchas chicas babean cosa que me molesta, cuando lo miran esas tontas plásticas intentando llamar su atención pero además tampoco las puedo culpar, si a mi se me para enfrente un hombre como mi chico tampoco podría evitar coquetearle.

Es el ser mas maravilloso sobre toda la faz de la tierra y aun no se como pudo fijarse en alguien como yo pues soy de lo mas común, ni alta ni baja tal vez 1.60 cm delgada y sin muchas curvas de las cuales alardear, cabello color café, piel blanca y ojos marrones; en cambio el es alto, delgado, musculoso sin llegar a el exceso, piel pálida parecida la mía unos orbes esmeraldas que te invitan a perderte, su mandíbula fuerte y su pelo suave y sedoso color bronce que muchas veces lleva despeinado y lo hace ver totalmente sexy.

Aun recuerdo el día que me confeso estar enamorado de mi, casi me muero de la impresión…

**Flash back**

Estaba un poco atrasada para mi siguiente clase: biología; la cual compartía con el chico mas codiciado de toda la escuela y capitán de fútbol , Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen y del cual había estado secretamente enamorada desde que había venido a vivir a forks.

Llegue un poco agitada a la clase ya que iba corriendo… me acomode en mi puesto al lado de Edward quien se veía un poco extraño hoy y nervioso pues el siempre se le veía tan seguro.

Después que el señor Banner nos hablara sobre meiosis y mitosis y muchas cosas más pues no tenia ganas de prestar atención el día de hoy.

-Estudiantes para la próxima semana quiero que me traigan un proyecto en donde explique la reproducción por meiosis y mitosis con ejemplos claros y una maqueta para exposición- dijo el Sr. Banner – para esto es necesario que se hagan con su compañero de asiento.

OH! Tendría que trabajar junto a Edward para el proyecto de biología y no creo poder soportar estar tanto tiempo junto a el… pero vamos Bella tienes que superarlo..

Respire profundamente antes de voltearme a verlo pero Oo grave error nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar perderme en ese mar verde tan inoptisante.

-Chicos esta todo entendido- dijo el profesor sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

Un montón de si señor se escucho por todo el salón junto a sillas siendo removidas mientras yo me levantaba para acabar de guardar mis cosas en mi mochila.

Justo cundo esta dispuesta a salir de mi lugar sentí una mano aferrarse a mi codo e inmediatamente sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo como pasaba todas las veces que el me tocaba.

-Bella -me llamo e inmediatamente voltee a verlo- te espero en mi casa o en la tuya para empezar a planear el trabajo.

-No ssee - le dije titubeante, aun no entendía por que me comportaba como una boba delante de el- seria mejor en tu casa, si te parece.

-Si, me parece perfecto- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida- igual se que mi hermana iba terminar arrastrándote hasta allí.

-Si tenlo por seguro, tiene planeada una tarde de compras- le dije haciendo una mueca de fastidio pues odiaba ir de compras, además de que ir de compras con Alice no era cosa fácil.

El solo soltó una risita que fue como música para mis oídos.

-Bueno nos vemos allí entonces- me dijo y se fue.

Iba caminando por los pasillos entre la multitud cundo a lo lejos vi a una pequeña duendecillo saltar desesperada alzando una mano y gritando a los cuatro vientos mi nombre.

-Bella, por fin apareces- me dijo la que se dice llamar mi mejor amiga- te he estado esperando para irnos a nuestra misión.

-si, Alice nuestra misión es mucha gente- le dije rodando mis ojos – tu misión queras decir.

- bueno, bueno Bella – me dijo – vámonos ya.

Justo cundo acabo de hablar me arrastro hasta el parqueadero en donde pude ver a mi dios Eleno subirse a su hermoso auto, un Volvo color negro en el cual todos mueren por subirse en el.

Todos en el pueblo saben de sobra que los Cullen no son personas de bajos recursos y que Edward desde muy joven había heredado una gran fortuna de sus abuelos.

Cuando llegamos al porshe de Alice nos subimos y ella como loca manejo hacia el centro comercial. Cuando íbamos a medio camino su celular empezó a sonar y con una habilidad especial pudo contestarlo y manejar al mismo tiempo.

-hola cuchi cuchi- saludo Alice al que debería ser Jasper Hale su novio y gemelo de Rosalie Hale una despampanante rubia la cual de solo pararte a tu lado tu ego caía por lo menos unos 3 puntos, ella era novia de Emmett Cullen el grandote hermano de Edward y Alice quienes eran hijos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, médico y decoradora de interiores muy conocidos en forks y los alrededores y era de decir que todos ellos eran perfectos en belleza y en todo.

Yo soltaba un risita por lo bajo al recordar el apodo que le había puesto hoy Alice a Jasper pues ayer era pedacito de melocotón y mañana que seria.

-Oh si voy con Bella para el centro comercial y luego nos reunimos allí tú y yo- le dijo Alice a su novio- bueno yo también te amo.

A veces me daba envidia de las parejas Alice/ Jasper y Rose/ Emmett pues se veían tan felices y llenos de amor mientras que yo aquí solita aunque bueno yo tenia a algunos detrás mío pero eran un poco… bueno a quien quiero engañar muy fastidiosos como por ejemplo Mike Newton.

-Alice llamando a Bella – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- llevo media hora llamándote.

-Por dios Alice si no han pasado más de 2 minutos – le dije rodando mis ojos

Entre tanta charla llegamos al centro comercial y e de decir que casi nos llevamos mas de 3 tiendas en ropa por culpa de Alice y otras dos en accesorio y zapatos.

-Oh Bella esto no cabe en mi poshe y ya vamos algo atrasadas así que tendré que pedirle el favor a Edward que venga en su auto y nos ayude a llevar esto- me dijo cosa que casi me hace atragantar al escuchar el nombre de Edward.

-mmm, Alice me parece bien aunque no crees que seria mucha molestia con tu hermano- le recordé

- nahh Bella sabes que Eddy no se molestaría por eso- me dijo restándole importancia al caso.

Luego de que llamara a su hermano y que este como obvio caso no se molestara y aceptara hacerle el favor, estábamos esperándolo en una cafetería en donde habíamos quedado encontrarnos.

-Hola enana, hola bella- saludo con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas que le quitaban la respiración a cualquiera y haciendo gruñir a Alice por el apodo el cual a ella no le gustaba para nada.

-Hola Edward- le dije

-hola Eddy- le dijo su hermana haciendo que este la mirara mal pues todos sabíamos que odiaba que le dijeran Eddy, cosa que era muy chistosa pues todas las huecas del instituto y las que no son del instituto lo llamaban así.

-Vamos chicas a dejar sus cosas en mi auto- dijo Edward

-mmm Edward y Bella se me había olvidado decirles que Jasper me esta esperando pues me invito a cenar y ya estoy algo retrasada, así que Edward por favor lleva nuestras compras y de paso llevas a bella- dijo mi ex-mejor amiga, ella sabia lo que el provocaba en mi y ahora me hacia esto- me entere que tienen que hacer un proyecto así que pueden aprovechar para hacerlo y de paso algunas cosas mas.

Nos guiño un ojo haciéndome poner mas roja que un tomate y Edward aprovechando mi sonrojo soltó una carcajada.

-Tenlo por seguro Alice- dijo y yo lo mire con ojos muy abiertos- digo hacer el proyecto no.

Llegamos al parqueadero del centro comercial y metimos todas las cosas en la cajuela mientras me despedía de mi amiga y la amenazaba de muerte por hacerme viajar sola con su hermano en le auto.

-Bella vamos- me dijo Edward

-Si espérame un momento- le dije a él – adiós enana diabólica – a lo que ella soltó una estruendosa carcajada estruendosa.

Edward como el caballero que era me abrió la puerta del carro cosa que se veía tan natural en el, no como otros que solo lo hacen por quedar bien.

Durante el camino la pasamos en un silencio cómodo y a la vez no, pues me ponía nerviosa estar junto a el.

Estábamos escuchando un CD de Debussy lo cual era uno de mis favoritos y creo que los de Edward también.

Cuando entramos a la mansión Cullen pude darme cuenta que estábamos solos y Edward al notar mi expresión me explico que Carlisle estaba de turno en el hospital y Esme había decidido ir a hacerle una visita, además Emmett había salido a comer con Rose y conociéndolos como son no llegarían hasta en las horas de la mañana.

Edward me pidió que subiera a su cuarto mientras el preparaba algo para merendar. Encendí mi laptop y el subió luego con las cosas y hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Empezamos a buscar información y nos decidimos por buscar mañana algo con que expresar la información y dar como ejemplo en la exposición.

Justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto para ir a la cocina me tropecé con mis propios pies y cerré los ojos esperando el contacto con el suelo pero este nunca llego en cambio sentí unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura rodeándome y impidiendo mi caída.

Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver su cara tan cerca y sus labios entreabiertos esperando ser besados y yo creo que los míos también.

Su mirada estaba posada en mi boca y en mis ojos como pidiéndome permiso así que pase mi lengua por mis labios y no tarde en sentir sus labios presionando los míos.

DIOS, eran tan suaves, carnositos, deliciosos y los adjetivos siguen y siguen; primero empezó siendo un beso tierno y cariñoso pero apenas su lengua delineo mis labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar cosa que no tarde en acceder volviendo el beso así mas pasional.

Pero lamentablemente todo no podía ser perfecto y teníamos que respirar, asi que nos fuimos separando lentamente.

La vergüenza no podía conmigo debía estar mas roja que nunca no sabia que decir ni que hacer tal vez después de esto las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Ehh Bella yo quería decirte que yo….- dijo un poco nervioso pero tenia que interrumpirlo pues no soportaría escuchar de sus labios que fue un error.

-Tranquilo Edward, yoo tuve la culpa..- dije intentando calmar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir al igual que los sollozos.

No Bella escúchame a mi… - dijo un poco molesto- estoy cansado de ocultar esto que siento por ti, de contenerme de besarte cada vez que estas nerviosa, con vergüenza, con miedo, feliz, mejor dicho en toda ocasión… de espantar a los idiotas que andan detrás de ti pues me carcomen los celos de verte con otro hombre o de imaginarte con otro, Bella estoy enamorado de ti y estoy cansado de ocultarlo todo.

-quiero cogerte de la mano y alardear que eres la novia de Edward Cullen, mi chica, mi novia , robarte besitos y llenarte de regalos sin tener que darte una explicación del por que lo hago… deseo gritarle al mundo que eres mía así como yo quiero ser tuyo- dijo cerrando los ojos profundamente

Yo todavía estaba algo aturdida por todo lo que había dicho, pero no esto no podía estar pasando debía ser una broma o un sueño; lo mas probable es que sea una broma y yo aquí llenándome de falsas esperanzas.

-Vamos Edward – le dije – no le veo el chiste a esto.. Donde están la cámaras escondidas... o chicos ya pueden salir Rose o Emmett cualquiera salgan de una maldita vez- dije alzando mi voz y Edward me miraba algo confundido

-No Bella, no es ninguna brome estee.. yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo qu…- no lo deje terminar pues inmediatamente me lance a sus labios para demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

Envolví mis brazo alrededor de su cuello y me tome la libertad de acariciar su cabello a lo que Edward soltó un suspiro en mis labios, pero de nuevo estaba allí ese necesitad de respirar así que tuvimos que separarnos.

-Cállate tontico, que yo también estoy locamente enamorada de ti- le dije mientras veía como en su cara aparecía una hermosa y sincera sonrisa haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

-Te quiero Bella – me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi en mi boca

-Yo también Edward- le dije

Luego decidimos bajar hasta el cual había sido mi destino antes que todo pasara: la cocina

Luego estábamos parados en la mitad de la sala y Edward me tenia abrazada mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.. aahhh se sentía bien estar así como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

-Estoo Bella – me llamo- tengo que decirte algo

Por favor que no me valla a decir que esto es una broma o que valla a despertar de este sueño por favor que no valla a suceder…

-Si, dime – le dije con el nerviosismo en mi voz

-Mmm ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo sonriendo pero a la vez un poco nervioso.

-CLARO que SI Edward- e inmediatamente sus labios estaban sobre los míos y juro por dios que nunca me cansaría de eso.

-CUÑADITAA- Alice entro como loca gritando por la casa y es que ohoh no nos habíamos percatado que la enana estaba viendo todo. Llego hasta nosotros y nos abrazo y luego grito con todo sus pulmones! LO SABIA!

**Fin flash back**

Ahora estábamos felizmente casados.

Después de graduarnos Edward decidió estudiar comercio exterior y después medicina que siempre fue su gran pasión, yo en cambio decidí estudiar literatura que fue mi sueño, mientras que Alice estudio diseño de modas, Jasper arte, Rosalie modelaje y uno que otro cursillo de mecánica y el oso Emmett rugby profesional.

Luego de salir de la universidad Edward me pidió matrimonio y meses después nos casamos en una boda espectacular organizada obviamente por Alice quien no paraba de saltar de la emoción pues ella siempre andaba diciendo que nosotros teníamos que terminar juntos tarde o temprano pero que habíamos sido unos cabezotas al no reconocerlo.

Charlie, mi papa, termino por aceptar que su hija había crecido y aunque muy en el fondo siempre haya aceptado a Edward le acostaba acostumbrarse a que su hija ya no era una niña.

Edward decidió montar su propia empresa de software y al mismo tiempo estar a cargo de la empresa familiar constructoras Cullen, yo me dedico a escribir libros y dictar clases en el instituto como maestra de literatura, Jasper es un reconocido pintor y su esposa y mi mejor amiga además de cuñada es una diseñadora importantísima del país y del mundo, Rose era la modelo mas solicitada en las pasarelas y en las campañas así como su esposo Emmett el jugador estrella en el rugby.

Y aquí estamos, yo tengo 22 años bueno pronto 23 y mi esposito 23, tengo una vida espectacular junto al hombre que amo y que es el mejor.

Soy feliz y prospera, así como toda mi familia y ohh se me olvidaba, Alice tiene una pansa de unos 4 meses cosa que la tiene mas imperativa que nunca.

-CARIÑO! YA LLEGUE – escuche que Edward gritaba sacándome de mis pensamientos y salí corriendo directo a la puerta a recibirlo, lanzándome a sus brazos pues hoy había ido a ayudar a su padre al hospital y lo había extrañado mucho.

-Mmmm si me vas a recibir así cada vez que llegue creo que me ausentare mas a menudo- me dijo mientras me daba castos besos.

-Cállate bobo que no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- le dije haciendo un pucherito

-Ohh ten por seguro que yo también te extrañee muchooo- me dijo

Y siii esa era mi vida

Nunca me cansare de decirlooo , era feliz y no tenia que pedir nada mas, siempre y cuando tuviera a Edward a mi lado nada me haría falta.

Caminamos por la sala y fui hasta la cocina a calentar la cena, luego de que estuviera lista se la serví en la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer.

Hablamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho del día de hoy y de lo bien que se la había pasado ayudándole a Carlisle.

Amaba verlo tan feliz y tan radiante, tan en paz y ahh tan amoroso como siempre solía serlo.

Después de terminar de cenar decidí que quería darme una ducha para liberar tenciones así que llene el jacuzzi y me metí en el, disfrutando de como el agua acariciaba mi piel y relajaba mis músculos.

Pase la delicada esponja por mi cuerpo enjabonándolo pero al mismo tiempo llegaron a mi mente tantos momentos especiales como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos o el día que me propuso matrimonio, nuestra noche de bodas ahhh tantas noches apasionadas en nuestro hogar y en nuestra etapa de instituto.

Empeche a sentir como poco a poco me estaba excitando al recordar todo esto, mis pezones se pusieron duros así que decidí hacerme cargo de ese problemilla.

Empecé a masajear mis senos con una mano y la otra lentamente bajaba a mi intimidad mientras pensaba que eran las manos de Edward quienes me hacían eso.

Cuando llegue a mi intimidad jadee fuerte pues estaba empapada, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que termine en un estasis total gritando el nombre de mi amado.

Salí del jacuzzi y me coloque la bata mientras con una toalla que llevaba en la mano me seque el pelo.

Cuando Salí Edward estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome de una manera en la cual pude ver varios sentimientos, lujuria, diversión, cariño, amor. Tenía los ojos un poco oscurecidos y pude apreciar que en sus caderas sobresalía un no muy pequeño bulto.

Comprendí que estaba excitado, tal vez me había oído y este pensamiento me hizo ponerme roja, por que si, no había superado mi etapa de sonrojos aun.

Al verlo así sentí como yo también me empapaba, estaba allí con esa mirada tan suya y sexi y en una postura como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar sobre mi.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?- le pregunte haciéndome la inocente, el llego hasta mi y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mientras sentía su aliento en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer y una protuberancia en mi espalda baja haciéndome soltar un gemido.

-creo que has sido una chica muy mala- me dijo

-ah si, y ¿Por qué?- le pregunte mientras sentía como repartía besitos por mi cuello.

-pues creo que iniciaste una fiesta en el jacuzzi, y no fuiste capaz de invitarme- me dijo haciendo un pucherito.

-oh, lo siento cariño-le dije –no sabia que querías ser invitado.

-pues si quería, pero como no me invitaste yo mismo me voy a cobrar la venganza- me dijo mientras me volteaba hacia el.

-no vallas a ser malito conmigo por fis- le dije haciendo cara de niña buena

-mmm con lo que pienso hacerte, olvidaras hasta tu nombre- me dijo mientras me posaba delicadamente en la cama y atacaba mis labios ferozmente mostrándome cuanto amor y pasión sentía por mi.

Se recostó encima mío con cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso en mi, pero muy pronto rodamos quedando yo encima de el.

Acaricio mis hombros antes de despojarme de la bata y dejarme completamente desnuda, empezó a besar mi cuello y llagar hasta el borde de mis senos pero volvía siempre a mi cara y me hacia soltar gemidos de frustración.

-umm la venganza es dulce- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida moja bragas y la voz ronca por causa de la excitación.

-Hey pero eso es injusto- le dije y también pude notar que mi voz no estaba mejor que la suya.

-injusto, si claro- me dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi abdomen y yo soltaba gemidos muy audibles-tu no tuviste que aguantar la tortura de oírte gemir en el baño.

-mira como me pusiste- me dijo mientras refregaba su muy obvia erección contra mi pelvis en un gesto totalmente sexual que nos hizo jadear y gemir a ambos.

Luego volvió a atacar mi boca y con sus manos empezó a mostrarle la debida atención a mis pechos pero yo no aguantaba mas esta tortura así que fui subiendo mis manos por su pecho, mientras le soltaba los botones a su camisa peor en un acto le abrí fuertemente su camisa provocando que los botones salieran en diferentes direcciones.

Acaricie su pecho escultural mientras vi como intentaba ahogar los gemidos, con mis manos alcance el borde de su pantalón y lo desabroche al mismo tiempo que de un solo tiron se los baje y el con unos pataleos los saco y los aventó a alguna parte del cuarto.

Decidí jugarle sucio a el, así que rápidamente le saque su bóxer y aventure mis manos por su gran miembro, por que MIERDA si, diosito me había premiado con un marido muy bien dotado.

Lo empecé a acariciar lentamente disfrutando de los exquisitos sonidos que emitía, apreté mis manos alrededor de su miembro y el soltó un gruñido demasiado sensual. Decidí que no seguiría torturándolo más y empecé a mover mis manos con mayor velocidad arrancándole suspiro de placer y maravillosos jadeos.

Me encantaba poder tener ese poder sobre el, me hacia sentir deseada y sexi y quería lucirme todo lo que pudiera para el, así que acerque su miembro a mi boca y el al observar lo que pensaba hacer emitió un gemino.

Lo lleve hasta mi boca y empecé a acariciarlo con mi lengua mientras escuchaba como mi nombre salía de sus labios seguido de gemidos y jadeos fuertes.

Empecé a sentir como se hacia mas grande y comprendí que estaba por correrse, así que con mi mano libre acaricie sus testículos y le di suaves apretones.

-beellla… para porrffaavror no aguanto más- me dijo pero yo negué con mi cabeza y eso lo enloqueció por que no tarde en sentir su caliente y deliciosa esencia pasar por mi garganta.

Me levante con una expresión golosa y el me miro con u deseo brillando en sus profundo ojos y con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

-si te digo que pares es por algo, no?- me dijo pero rápidamente me tomo por las caderas y nos hizo rodar quedando el encima mío- ahora pagaras por eso amada mía.

su boca se dirigió a mis pezones que clamaban su atención mientras que con sus manos los masajeaba de una manera exquisita. Su mano empezó a bajar acariciando mi vientre ne el proceso hasta llegar a mi intimidad produciendo un fuerte gemido de mi parte.

Mmm estas empapada amor- me dijo mientras introducía un dedo en mi haciéndome arquear del fuerte placer que sentía, luego acompaño otro dedo y por ultimo un tercero y empezó a mover sus dedos provocando una deliciosa fricción. No pude contener los gemidos que brotaban de mi boca, le pedí entre jadeos que fuera mas rápido cosa al cual el no se negó, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cumbre el se detuvo produciéndome un gemido de frustración provocando que soltara un risita.

-Tranquila amor- me dijo- aun no he acabado contigo

Me beso con pasión mientras apretaba mas su cuerpo al mío permitiéndome sentir que ya estaba listo nuevamente. Bajo por mi cuello y se entretuvo un rato con mis senos pero luego bajo a mis zona mas sensible, jadee de una forma bastante audible.

Empezó a besarme con suavidad esa zona de mi cuerpo, pero luego sus empezó a acariciar mi clítoris con su lengua y a aumentar el ritmo. Empezó a penetrarme con su lengua y empecé a sentir como me acercaba al final.

-EDWARD!-grite cuando llegue al éxtasis desplomándome sobre la cama pero el no paro bebió toda mis jugos y se levanto con un sexy sonrisa en su cara.

-sabes deliciosa cariño- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y se acercaba a besarme permitiéndome saborear mi excitación en sus labios. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en un baile totalmente sexual mientras nuestras manos se movían sin control alguno por nuestros cuerpos.

Me agarro un poco desprevenida cuando me penetro de un solo golpe haciéndome aferrar a las sabanas mientras ahogaba un grito de placer. Comenzamos un delicioso vaivén aumentando el ritmo en cada envestida.

EDWARD… MAS RAPIDOO POR FAVOR- y así lo hizo, comenzó a entrar mas fuerte en mi interior mientras sentía como un nudo se iba formando en mi vientre a punto de explotar.

Cada vez me acercaba mas al final con cada envestida que daba, teníamos una sincronización perfecta, soltando gemidos todo el tiempo y uno que otro grito acompañado de nuestros nombres.

Esta vez llegamos juntos al mismo tiempo gimiendo el nombre del otro. Estuvo dentro de mi mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Me recosté en su pecho ye escuche como me susurraba un te amo y yo le devolvía uno también.

Así acomodada entre los brazos y el pecho del hombre que amo me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo y al mundo de los sueños en donde esperaba que todos fueran ocupados por Edward, por el hombre que amo, que es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi amante , mi esposo y michas cosas mas.

Tal vez hace 10 años atrás cuando aun era una niña y soñaba con príncipes azules y cuenticos de princesitas nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaría tan cerca de la realidad pues Edward era mi príncipe azul, mi caballero perfecto, el que me sacaba una sonrisa todos los días y con el que pensaba compartir toda mi eternidad.

Porque el era mi chico MI CHICO y lo amo con locura…..

* * *

><p>Se Qe A Algunos Les Parecera Algo Cliche! Pero.. Es mi Primer Historia O Ps One Shot...(puchero de Alice).! Gracias Por Leerlo !<p>

y Por favor Digamen Que Tal Les Pareció El One Shot, Que Me Falta y Pues que Les Gusto...

Dejen Reviews Si? En El Botonsito De Abajo


End file.
